Bargaining
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: When Chris doesn't want to do something he locks himself in the bathroom. Leon tries to get him out but he's got a feeling it isn't going to be so easy. Silly little story written for ZetSway. Chris/Leon mentions.


Notes:-  Written for the lovely ZetSway : )

Bargaining

If you were to ask a fellow member of the BSAA what they thought about Chris Redfield they would probably tell you that he was a respected member of their team, a top marksman, a strong solider with a sense of right and wrong and, more importantly, one of the bravest men they'd ever known. After all, he stared death in the face more than most. He was a rare survivor of one of the most hellish horrors known to man. He'd been thrown into its very epicentre and come out the other side.

If you asked Leon Kennedy what he thought about Chris Redfield he would probably tell you that he was a fucking chicken.

"Chris"! Leon banged on the bathroom door for what felt like the millionth time that morning. "Chris come out"! He demanded irritably.

"No"! Came Chris' adamant, if somewhat petulant, reply. Leon didn't have to see his partner to know exactly what he was doing right now. He'd known Chris long enough to know what he looked like when he was sulking. He would be leaning against the door, or perhaps the sink, his arms would be folded tightly across his chest and he would be frowning deeply. It was usually something that Leon found immensely adorable but right now, at this very moment in time, it was immensely annoying.

"Chris I need a pee"! Leon continued, this time trying a different approach.

"Go in the kitchen sink"! Came Chris' 'useful' suggestion. Leon rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. Anyone would've thought he was trying to force Chris into having lunch with Ashley Graham or, god forbid, go shopping. In actual fact all Leon was trying to do was to get Chris to go the dentist's appointment that he'd made for him earlier that morning.

For the past couple of days, Chris had been complaining of toothache. He'd tried all the various ways he could think of to deal with it himself but the pain had worsened to the point that Leon had caught him trying to remove the problem molar with a pair of pliers from their tool box. Deciding he should step in before Chris did himself some serious damage, he managed to make an appointment with an emergency dentist. At the time, Chris had refused, claiming that the pain was gone and that he felt better. Leon hadn't been convinced but there was no changing the older man's mind. So Leon had let it go, cancelling the appointment, and leaving Chris alone. It wasn't until he'd heard Chris' pain-wracked mumblings from the bathroom that he'd realised that his suspicions had been entirely correct.

So here he was, a fresh appointment made, trying to convince Chris to go. Chris was being annoyingly stubborn, even going to the length of locking himself in the bathroom to avoid going. This time however, Leon wasn't going to give up so easily. Chris was going to the damn dentist whether he wanted to or not. Simple as that!

"Why do you even hate the dentist so much anyway"? He asked, feeling a little bit odd talking to a door.

"What are you talking about"? Chris replied incredulously. "Everyone hates the dentist"! Leon heard him snort derisively. "I mean, we're talking about a guy who actually discourages chocolate. What's that about"?

"You do eat a lot of chocolate…" Leon said. Which was true. Chris did eat an awful lot of chocolate. He used to be a frequent flyer at the vending machine in the corridor outside the S.T.A.R.S office and there had been rumours he was the reason the owner of the machine could put his kids through college. Now, he'd just stock up on the stuff from the store. Leon didn't have anything against chocolate, he liked the stuff himself but Chris' consumption of the sugary treat reached levels that even the most dedicated chocoholic could only dream about.

"Inhuman monsters…" Chris was muttering under his breath. Leon sighed. There was nothing for it. He was going to have to bring out the big guns.

"Look Chris. Just go to the dentist," He ordered before making his voice as winsome as he possible could given his current level of annoyance. "For me"? He added pleadingly.

"No. I absolutely refuse" Chris replied with barely even a second to think about it. He snorted once more. "Besides. We agreed that you could only use that once a year and you already used this year's making me go to that stupid party President Graham had."

"Goddammit Chris"! Leon pounded the door with frustration. "What will it take to get you to go to the damn dentist? I'll go with you. I'll even hold your hand if you really need me to."

"I'm gonna need more than that." Chris replied. "A lot more!" He added after a moment's thought. Leon felt somewhat hopeful. That wasn't a definitive no.

"Like"? He asked, deciding to entertain his boyfriend.

"Well…" Chris seemed to be thinking hard. Leon didn't like the sound of this idea but he knew that he really had to get Chris to the dentist and if this was the only way, then so be it. "I want a pizza from that place we went to last week. A large one. With extra toppings and a side order of cheese fries. Then I want to go to the DVD rental store and rent that film you wouldn't rent last week." He paused, obviously thinking up his next demand. "And a blow job."

"Fine" Leon said. He was quite hungry so the pizza idea wasn't that terrible and he supposed that renting Top Gun for the fifteenth time that year wouldn't kill him and as for the blow job, well, he never really needed convincing to do that anyway.

"Awesome" Chris opened the bathroom door, a huge grin plastered on his face despite the pain. He strutted past Leon and grabbed his jacket from the hook in the hallway. Slipping it on, he stepped into his favourite pair of Converse and looked at Leon expectantly. "Get a move on then!"

Leon grabbed his own jacket and pulled it on, already planning his revenge.

THE END.


End file.
